


Fragments

by Contego



Series: Revelations [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Dark Merlin, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8533459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Contego/pseuds/Contego
Summary: "That's just none of your business, it it Nimueh?" Morgana chimed in, giving a smile. "Just know that if you help me, the reward will be great. No longer will we be oppressed or murdered for using magic. We will be free."





	

**Author's Note:**

> The moment you probably have not been waiting for... The release of part 2. Took longer than I thought to get it out, but I work 2 jobs and I had barely any days off since I released part one. So here I am at 11:11 PM writing something for you guys before I go to work tomorrow at 12pm. It's short, but the next one will be longer, for I have lots and lots of good things for you in store. Anyways... Enjoy!

The wind blew through the trees, leaves crunching beneath heavy boots. Darkness began to fall over the dense forest, causing the men to light their torches. 

 

“Sire, we should set up camp for the night. There’s a clearing just ahead.” Gwaine spoke softly, carefully, to the man leading them. No reply came... Just silence. Gwaine sighed and turned to his fellow knights. 

 

“Start setting up camp. We leave tomorrow at the first sign of sunlight, so you will need your rest.” The band of knights all nodded in agreement, making their way to the clearing. Gwaine stood back, watching as they began to set up. 

 

“Sire, can we talk?” Still nothing. “Fine. Then I’ll do all the talking.” Gwaine took a deep breath, running his hands through his longer hair. 

 

“It's been a month, Sire, and you barely eat, talk, train… Do you think he would have wanted this for you?” The blonds eyes shot up, full of anger.

 

“You don’t know what he wants, Gwaine. He should be here not… Not rotting in a shallow grave branded as a criminal.” His harsh words could almost cut the cold air. Gwaine stood there saying nothing. The young prince was right. Merlin never deserved what he was given. The only sound was the whistling and howling of the brisk wind. 

 

“We have a long day tomorrow. Let’s retire for the night.” Arthur turned abruptly and walked away. 

 

\---

 

The cold air blew through the night, not giving mercy from its icy grip to anyone who was unfortunate enough to be outside. Morgana, in all her glory, stood at the altar of the isle of the blessed alongside Nimueh. Darkness began to fall around them, shrouding them slowly. 

 

“Why are you here, Morgana? More importantly, why do you need  _ me _ ? Don’t you possess great power?” Nimueh circled Morgana, looking her up and down. It was quite the surprise to see Morgana here and requesting her help. It’s no secret what Morgana can do, but it is a secret as to what her limits on her abilities are. 

 

“I need your help.” Morgana glared down at the laughing priestess.

“ _ Obviously _ , Morgana. But with what?” Nimueh stopped just in front of Morgana, looking her straight in the eyes.

"I... I have someone I need to bring back. Someone who's powerful," Morgana paused, "More powerful than I." Nimueh's eyebrow went up, intrigue lighting up her face. She walked away from Morgana and over to the head of the altar.

 

"I can help you. Just give me a name to work with." She brushed hair out of her face, looking up at the dark, starry sky. She took in a breath of the crisp, icy air as she prepared herself for what was to come. Morgana simply smirked, crossing her arms across her chest. This was the day she has been waiting for. Ever since Merlin's death, she's been waiting for the perfect moment. Now, she knew that the moment has come and it was time to act out her plans. Glee and what can almost be described as excitement filled her body as she pushed out her words.

 

"His name is Merlin. But you might know him as-"

 

"Emrys." Nimueh finished, seemingly shocked at the fact that the most powerful sorcerer to walk the earth is dead- Well... Not for long. "What do you need him for?"

 

"That's just none of your business, it it Nimueh?" Morgana chimed in, giving a smile. "Just know that if you help me, the reward will be great. No longer will we be oppressed or murdered for using magic. We will be free." Morgana's smile grew bigger at her last four words, eyes lighting up. Nimueh knew that whatever she was planning, it had to be good. No longer would she have to watch her brothers and sisters of the old religion die. They really could be free. 

 

"Okay. I'll do it." Nimueh nodded, affirmatively. 

 

"Then let's get started, shall we?"

 

\---

 

_ "Arthur! Stop running so fast! You know I can't keep up." Merlin yelled from afar, finally stopping to catch his breath. Arthur decided he needed fresh air which, in turn, caused him to take a hunting trip. Which Merlin totally hated. Not only was he not in the warmth of his own chamber, but he was stuck with Arthur for a good 3 straight days. Some would call that honor... Merlin would call it a nightmare.  _

 

_ "Then maybe when we get back I should make you do some running! It'll do you good, right Merlin?" Arthur yelled back at him, laughing as he did so. So far, they've been unsuccessful in their endeavors to actually catch anything, but Arthur considered being away from the castle for a few days a win either way.  Arthur found a dry spot under a tall shaded tree and sat, waiting for Merlin to make his way over.  _

 

_ "I think if you do that, I might just have to mutiny." He sputtered out in between gasps for air. The prince just laughed, shaking his head. Merlin, no matter the occasion, was always making his jokes. Even when it got him in trouble. In fact, it's what Arthur liked most about Merlin. But he pretended that Merlin wasn't as funny as he thinks, just to keep Merlin's ego down.   _

 

_ "Well, then I think I might have to send you to the stocks."  _

_ "Sire, considering I'm there almost every other week or so, I don't think that'll teach me must of a lesson." Arthur's  eyebrow shot up, a small laugh escaping him despite his best efforts.  _

_ "Oh really?  Then the dungeons it is."  _

_ "Okay, okay, you got your point across you clotpole." Merlin joked, sitting down right next to Arthur.  _

_ "Honestly, what is that? I still haven't got a clue." Arthur looked over at Merlin, confusion masking his face. It only made Merlin laugh harder with each passing second. Which only made Arthur more confused. However, this feeling of confusion isn't new to Arthur.  _

 

_ " Sire, I would just stop talking if I were you."  _

_ "Hey! I'm your prince. You should be more respectful." Arthur said as a matter-of-factly, placing his hand on Merlin's thigh. The brunet smiled, shaking his head at the prince's words and  from his hair spiking up from Arthur's touch. The two always joked and bantered, but this was different. The aura around them Changed now. It was... Off. Not in a bad or uncomfortable way, but it was peaceful. Calm.  _

 

_Merlin's gaze then fell onto the prince's hand. Merlin made no comment, only then looking up to meet Arthur's eyes. No words were exchanged in this moment, which is rare for them. The usual bickering and fooling was no more for them now. Then, out of nowhere, Arthur's head moved towards Merlin's. Before Merlin could even process what was happening, there was the prince's lips on his own. They embraced for what felt like minutes, finally they pulled away from each other. The only thing to be heard was the blowing wind and their breathing._

 

_But then the aura changed again._

 

_"Sire, I-"_

 

_"Don't." Arthur sighed, frustrated and angry. "That was a mistake... I need to back to Camelot." Arthur got up from his spot, walking away. Briefly he stopped, not daring to look at Merlin. "We leave in the morning."_

 

_And just as quickly as the moment came... It passed._

 

_And there Merlin sat alone under the tree._

 

_Cursing himself for what he's done._

 


End file.
